Relato de Una madre
by Slash Black
Summary: Historia de la madre del hijo de Sauron, esta historia es completamente ficticia Reviews porfa


RELATO DE UNA MADRE  
  
No sabemos su nombre, no lo conocemos, nunca nadie lo ha   
visto excepto esta pobre elfa anciana que por lo que sabe   
de el descubrimos que es su madre, cuenta que el hijo del   
señor oscuro no era como su padre en absoluto, amaba todo   
lo que tuviese que ver con la Tierra Media y peliaba  
contra la injusticia que existe.   
  
-(llorando) Murio a los 780 años en una batalla contra el   
mal, mas bien en una batalla contra su padre, el cual no   
le perdono la vida ni siquiera le dolio aniquilar a su   
propio hijo - dijo la triste y sola señora. -Yo amaba a   
mi hijo, era un buen hijo, ayudaba en los quehaceres  
de la casa y siempre fue atento y cordial con todos los   
elfos. Nunca fue a ver a su padre a Mordor pues el solo   
hecho de estar alla llenaba su alma de odio y bestialidad  
- añadio.  
  
-Recuerdo que desde pequeño Sauron lo golpeaba por cualquier  
motivo, porque desordenaba algo o simplemente por querer   
abrazarle, eran noches terribles donde ninguno de los dos   
podia conciliar el sueño pues ambos temiamos de los que se   
nos pudiera hacer mientras dormiamos, al cumplir los 15 años  
mi hijo decidio partir a unirse al ejercito elfo, no fue   
aceptado con facilidad porque muchos lo querian matar por   
ser hijo del demonio, pero en el fondo sabian que el nunca   
traicionaria a los elfos, a quien el consideraba sus   
semejantes.   
  
Partieron a una batalla contra los Orcos que en ese tiempo   
estaban cerca del tenebroso bosque de Fangorn y avanzaban   
en busca de Lothorien. Salio aquel dia con un ejercito de   
1000 elfos desde Rivendell a Fangorn. Pero nada mas fueron   
a dar pena, pues los orcos eran casi 10.000 y los mataron   
a todos excepto a 7 que lograron escapar y refugiarse en   
Lothorien para despues volver aca a Rivendell y contar lo   
tragico que habia sido ver morir a sus amigos. No quiso  
volver a ir hasta cuando tuvo 765 años, su padre se habia  
apoderado de todo asi que se creo una ultima alianza entre   
hombres y elfos que peliarian contra el señor oscuro, en   
ese momento mi pobre hijo no tartamudeo en decidirse a ir.  
  
Formaron filas en el ejercito de Ernold, y fueron a las   
colinas del Monte del Destino y peliaron fue ahi donde su   
padre ataco a elfos y hombres y no distinguio a su hijo   
por nada lo veia como un insecto sin cerebro que lo unico   
que merecia era morir, la pelea fue ardua, no ceso en   
varios dias, si mal no recuerdo duro 6 dias y al septimo   
Sauron fue vencido por Isildur y la verdad nunca crei que   
Isildur se quedaria con el anillo e intentaria gobernar   
Tierra Media.  
  
Mi hijo murio ese dia en la mañana, antes de que Sauron   
asesinara al rey de Gondor, sus amigos que volvieron me   
contaron que entre la pelea mato muchos orcos y cuando   
llego frente a su padre el le dijo, -hijo ven conmigo- a   
lo que contesto -no hire con una bestia como tu padre, tu   
mereces morires mas yo te matare-, el rechazo fue sentido   
por Sauron y se lanzo contra su unico hijo, la pelea entre   
los dos era brutal, ambos se defendian bien y atacaban de   
igual forma, se notaba que habian lazos familiares pero   
la pelea no duraria para siempre uno de los dos debía morir  
y desafortunadamente (llorando) fue mi pobre y amado hijo,   
su padre lo embestio tirandolo en el suelo, de una de sus   
piernas lo tomo y lo descuartizo sin piedad, la cabeza de   
mi hijo fue lanzada al Monte del Destino, su cuerpo fue   
comido por los Orcos, sus huesos fueron enterrados en el   
palacio de Mordor, nunca mas lo vi, solo recuerdo su mirada,  
sus ojos, sus caracteristicas fisicas y por sobretodo su   
determinacion de ir a peliar contra su propio padre que era   
lo unico que odiaba de verdad. Yo ya estoy vieja, tengo mas  
de 10800 años y aun recuerdo cada detalle de lo que paso,   
cada detalle que me contaron, ojala un dia pueda morir para   
encontrarme con mi hijo, pues mi inmortalidad no me sirve   
de nada si no lo tengo a el. Yo lo amaba, nunca mas volvi a   
tener un hijo, nunca mas volvi a mirar a nadie a los ojos por   
miedo a que me digan que era la mujer de Sauron.   
Afortunadamente lo unico que se recuerda de mi es que tuve   
un hijo, y que fue valiente al enfrentar tanto peligro y que   
supe soportar su muerte hasta el dia de hoy que voy a mi   
encuentro con el, no soporto mas necesito un escape y esta   
es la unica manera- dijo a la amiga que la detenía al borde   
del abismo casi apunto de caer. -Amiga no lo hagas, tu sabes  
que nuestro destino es vivir para siempre- dijo Rundrel la   
amiga, los ojos llorozos de la madre entraron en los suyos   
y vio el dolor que tenia dentro y que lo tenia desde el   
momento en que su hijo murio, entonces decidió dejarla  
hacer lo que deseaba, pero no se fue sin antes darle   
un abrazo.   
  
Cuando ya estuvo sola se puso de espaldas al gran precipicio   
que tenia frente a ella, suspiro profundamente en señal   
de que habia llegado la hora miro las luces que iluminaban  
la bella ciudad de Rivendell, despues cerro los ojos para   
no abrirlos nunca mas.   
  
Su cuerpo fue encontrado por la armada elfa unas semanas   
despues y la amiga nunca dijo el porque la madre se habia   
lanzado, es mas, paso por asesinato pero nunca se encontro   
al culpable. 


End file.
